Ycuando la nieve se derrita¿aun estaras a mi lado?
by Lady Yuuki Cross
Summary: Tohru perdera la memoria olvidando su amor por Kyo,Hatori aproveha esta oportunidad para ser feliz a su lado,pero inesperadamente ella recordara todo,Kyo tratara de recuperarla,Hatori de mantenerla a su lado mientras todos luchan por romper la maldicion.
1. Pequeña Esperanza

Hola a todos, la verdad es que soy principiante en esto de escribir fanfics, pero denle una oportunidad a esta historia, esta historia la empecé a escribir por petición de una amiga, espero que les guste mucho y que disfruten de ella. En la historia hay un poco de Kyo x Tohru, pero es un Hatori x Tohru, mi pareja favorita de este anime. Y por favor dejen reviews, así les haya gustado o no por favor dejen reviews, porque sus comentarios son lo que hará que mejore en mi escritura. ^o^

Bueno ahora las aclaraciones, para comenzar, yo no he leído el manga y dudo mucho que algún dia lo lea, ya que no soy muy adepta a leer mangas, por lo que encontraran que la historia esta basada en el anime y lo mismo ocurrirá con todos mis demás Fanfics, así que por ese lado, por favor ténganme paciencia y denle una oportunidad a mi historia.

Los pensamientos estarán entre comillas "…", los diálogos estarán entre guiones -…- y los fragmentos de canciones o poemas que ponga estarán en _cursiva_, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia por favor déjenme un review con su duda y yo lo responderé con gusto ^-^

Bueno antes de dejarles leer la historia tengo que hacer una aclaración, los personajes de Fruits Basket no me pertenecen, pero los tomare prestados un tiempecito para esta historia ^-^

Bueno ahora si les dejo leer la historia, que la disfruten, sayonara! ^-^

**Y…cuando la nieve se derrita ¿aun seguirás a mi lado?**

**Capitulo 1: Pequeña Esperanza**

-y cuando lo vea, seguro se desmorona y se ira de esa casa y Yuki sufrirá mucho por eso, ella se lo merece- dijo el hombre con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el otro solo le veía sin decir una palabra. No era esa su intención precisamente, el solo quería que alguien curara el corazón de su hijo, pero era mejor no decir nada. Esto sucedía en la casa principal de la mansión Souma, mientras que en una casa contigua, se encontraba un pelinegro perdido en sus pensamientos…

…El sabia perfectamente que era mal visto y bastante incorrecto que un hombre de su edad, se fijara en una chica de instituto, fácilmente le doblaba la edad a Tohru, pero no podía evitarlo, se enamoro de ella desde el primer instante que le vio. Al principio había sido porque le recordaba bastante a Kana, era esa la razón por la que le había insistido en borrarle la memoria, pues quería protegerla, pero al final termino cediendo al igual que los demás a que supiera el secreto de la familia, debido a esto empezó a convivir mas con ella y cada día que pasaba le conocía mas y le quería mas. Después de unos meses se dio cuenta que había dejado de amar la imagen de Kana que había idealizado en Tohru y había empezado a amarla a ella.

Ella le robo el corazón y ahora le amaba mas de lo que nunca hubiera podido amar a Kana, no había duda le amaba con todo su ser y eso le hacía muy feliz, pero también le hería. Sabía que Tohru le quería y mucho, pero jamás le querría como a Yuki o como a Kyo…

-Hatori, cuando Tohru rechace a Kyo y empiece a desmoronarse quiero que le borres la memoria- le dijo el hombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento pero me he perdido Akito, a que te refieres- dijo Hatori sin comprender del todo la petición de Akito, se hacia una idea pero no le terminaba de entender.

-Mañana por la noche le quitaran el rosario a Kyo, asi esa niña tonta podrá ver su verdadera apariencia y sin duda sufrirá mucho por ello. Sin embargo seré piadoso con ella y concederé que le borres la memoria pasado mañana por la noche- le dijo Akito con una mueca que mezclaba crueldad y alegría, para inmediatamente salir de aquella habitación dejando solo a Hatori con sus pensamientos.

No pudo soportar la frustración y soltó un puñetazo sobre la mesa que tenia a un lado sin darle importancia al daño que se causo, el lo sabía, desde un principio supo que Akito había dejado que Tohru conservase la memoria como un medio para poder hacer sufrir a Yuki. Sin embargo nunca se preocupo por eso hasta ese momento, le importaba Yuki, pues le quería, pero le importaba mas lo que Tohru pudiese sentir, además si todo salía contrariamente a los planes de Akito, entonces…entonces ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad, ni una mínima esperanza de que su pequeña y amada niña le viese como él a ella. Aunque estuviese mal, el quería Tohru a su lado, en ese instante le vino a la mente una frase que había escuchado hace tiempo, si amas algo déjalo ir, pues ese es el verdadero amor. El amaba en demasía a Tohru, por eso lo que el mas quería es que ella fuera feliz aun si no era a su lado, que mas remedio, a pesar de quererla a su lado tendría que dejarla ir, si es que ella aceptaba quedarse con Kyo. "Pero, aun no es tiempo de pensar de esa manera, aun queda una esperanza, aunque muy pequeña, aun queda una"…

Bueno… el capitulo esta cortito, pero creo que así queda mejor, pues le da mas realce al punto de "la pequeña esperanza" que quería darle a este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor dejen sus reviews, espero no tardarme en subir la conti, pero todo dependerá del trabajo que tenga de la escuela, aun así prometo subirla lo más pronto posible.

Hasta luego queridos lectores ^-^


	2. Lagrimas y olvido

Los pensamientos estarán entre comillas "…", los diálogos estarán entre guiones -…- y los fragmentos de canciones o poemas que ponga estarán en _cursiva_, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia por favor déjenme un review con su duda y yo lo responderé con gusto ^-^

Bueno antes de dejarles leer la historia tengo que hacer una aclaración, los personajes de Fruits Basket no me pertenecen, pero los tomare prestados un tiempecito para esta historia ^-^

Bueno ahora si les dejo leer la historia, que la disfruten, sayonara! ^-^

Miraré al techo, escaparán suspiros,  
el temblor de los labios pronunciará tu nombre,  
rodarán dos perlas blancas en el llanto de hombre,  
… aún así …pensare que fue un sueño 

**Capitulo 2: Lagrimas y olvido**

_En casa de Shigure_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que viera a Kyo con aquella apariencia y que el no regresara a casa, le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de Kyo, pues había descubierto que estaba enamorada de el y sabia que el sentía lo mismo, por eso había huido cuando ella le vio, pero a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia el, no podía negar que realmente le había asustado verle con aquella forma. No estaba segura de poder verle con aquella extraña forma de nuevo sin demostrar el miedo que le provocaba, a pesar que había dicho que quería conocerlos y aceptarlos tal y como eran. Sin embargo sentía que sus sentimientos hacia su querido Kyo eran mas fuertes, así que por el bien de ambos intentaria verle sin temerle.

_En algún lugar del bosque_

Sabia perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que volver, pero tenia miedo, ¿qué pasaria si ella le rechazaba?, no lo soportaria pues realmente, Tohru se habia convertido en la persona mas importante para el, por eso no se habia quedado a ver su reacción, pues no queria mirar miedo o repulsion en su rostro, podia verlo en el de cualquiera, menos en el de ella. Pero no habia remedio, tenia que volver, ya era hora.

_En casa de Shigure_

"me pregunto como estara Kyo, espero que no este pasando hambre" pensaba Tohru mientras bebia Té junto a Shigure y Yuki, ya eran dos semanas desde aquel dia y no habia seña alguna de Kyo, lo cual le empezaba a poner los nervios de juntos y causarle insomnio.

-Seguro que ese gato estupido esta bien, no es tan debil- le dijo Yuki adivinando sus pensamientos.

-A quien diablos le dices gato estupido, mierda de rata- dijo una voz a espaldas de Tohru, una voz muy familiar y que habia estado deseando oir desde hacia dos semanas, inmediatamente volteo topandose con la imagen del Kyo de siempre, un chico alto, moreno con pelo naranja del que estaba enamorada, sin pensarlo dos veces corrio hacia el y sin importarle la maldicion le abrazo.

-Okairi, Kyo-kun- le dijo mientras unas lagrimas le escapaban de los ojos, el solo alcanzo a atraparla en brazos y evitar que ambos cayeran antes de convertirse.

Despues de tres meses, se sentia bastante feliz, pues tenia una familia que le queria y se preocupaba por el (los doce sellos), y la persona que mas amaba en el mundo le correspondia y no huia de el. Muy por el contrario, Tohru dificilmente se separaba de el y sorprendentemente no le molestaba en absoluto que no le dejara un solo momento solo, mas bien le molestaba que no estuviera pegada a el, pero era inevitable, pues ella no habia aceptado dejar de trabajar y de vez en vez Hanajima y Outani se la robaban un par de horas, lo cual sabia, era imposible de evitar.

-¿Ya te vas por nuestra florecita? Asegurate de cuidarla muy bien, he leido que el indice de delitos ha aumentado por esta zona- le dijo Shigure mientras salia de la casa y se le erizaba la piel al escuchar lo ultimo, "porque no puede entender que no debe preocuparse por el dinero…esa torpe" pensaba el peli naranja mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo no intentaria convencerla de lo contrario, pues la ultima vez, el y Yuki casi no viven para contarlo, no era normal que fuera tan terca ni que se enojara, pero cuando sucedia, realmente era de temer.

-oye gato estupido ¿no escuchas que te estoy gritando?- dijo el peligris mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas para recuperarse.

-vaya mierda de rata, ¿estas perdiendo condicion o que?- le dijo mientras Yuki se incorporaba para empezar a caminar.

-claro que no gato estupido, pero por si no te habias dado cuenta ya llevas medio camino recorrido y no es facil correr mientras te grito- le dijo el ojigris

-¿y para que me alcanzaste?- le dijo Kyo desconfiado de sus intenciones.

-pues para que mas gato estupido, para recoger a Tohru, o que creiste que era para hacerte compañía- le dijo retandole.

-ni quien quiera estar en compañía de ti mierda de rata- le contesto. Y asi fueron todo el camino hasta llegar donde Tohru trabajaba, a pesar de la impresión que daban, realmente se llevaban muy bien, se habian convertido en los mejores amigos, el pelear e insultarse, era solo una forma muy pero muy particulas de esos dos de llevarse, ya que nunca aceptarian que tenian una fuerte amistad.

Y en cuanto a Tohru, Yuki ahora solo la veia como una hermana menor a la que queria mucho y por la que meteria las manos al fuego sin pensarlo dos veces y realmente se alegraba de ver a Kyo y a Tohru juntos, ademas ultimamente el y Kagura pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Hola chicos diganme ¿alguna vez me recibiran sin estarse peleando?- dijo una Tohru sonriente, la verdad era solo una broma, pues ya se habia acostumbrado y sabia que era imposible, pues era la forma de ser de esos dos. A pesar de todo, sabia que Kyo y Yuki eran mas similares de lo que pensaban y de lo que la gente notaba.

-Ya estamos en casa Shigure- dijo Tohru entrando alegremente a la casa.

-bienvenida Tohru, ¿Qué tal tu dia de trabajo?- le respondio el novelista

-Muy bien, hoy Momiji estuvo en el edificio y fue muy divertido- contesto mientras notaba que habia alguien mas ahí, -ah buenas noches sensei, que gusto verlo- dijo saludando al padre adoptivo de Kyo.

-Buenas noches Tohru, siempre con tanta energia, eso es bueno y dime ¿mi hijo te trata bien?, porque si no es asi tendre hablar seriamente con el- le dijo el maestro sonriendo

-Claro que la trato bien, jamas podria tratarla mal- dijo el pelinaranja acercandose para saludar a su padre y maestro.

-jajaja, eso lo se bien Kyo, despues de todo yo te he educado ¿no?, me alegra verte y a ti tambien Yuki- les dijo con una sonrisa.

-A mi tambien me alegra verlo sensei- le contesto Yuki, -bueno yo me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado, hasta mañana- les dijo a todos mientras subia las escaleras.

-bueno yo tambien me voy a dormir, fue divertido pero me canse mucho en el trabajo hoy, hasta mañana- dijo Tohru dandole un beso ligero en los labios a Kyo y despidiendose con la mano de los mayores. Tohru llego a su habitacion pensando que todo seria normal como siempre, que nada perturbaria la felicidad que tenian, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Ese dia el sueño de Thru era ligero, por lo que al escuchar ruidos de pelea se desperto, se levanto para ver que era lo que pasaba y se encontro con Kyo y su maestro entrenando, "seguro que cuando terminen tendran hambre, sera mejor que les prepare algo, de cualquier forma, no creo que pueda dormirme pronto" penso mientras sacaba todo lo que necesitaba para preparar bolas de arroz.

-despues de este combate paramos porque tienes que ir a la escuela mañana, ¿de acuerdo Kyo?- le dijo su padre mientras le lanzaba una patada.

-si padre, pero este combate no acabara tan pronto- le respondio Kyo mientras esquivaba la patada y trataba de alcanzarle con el puño.

Ya llevaban media hora en aquel combate cuando de pronto el maestro le lanzo una patada, la cual, Kyo evito con su muñeca, grave error pues las cuentas del rosario salieron volando desperdigandose por el suelo debido al impacto, volviendo a tener aquella extraña apariencia.

-esto es malo la ultima vez tarde semana y media en volver a mi apariencia normal- le dijo Kyo a su padre

-eso es porque la vez pasada dejaste olvidado el rosario aquí, solo tenemos que unir las cuentas nuevamente y colocartelo e inmediatamente volveras a tu apariencia normal, no te preocupes- le dijo el mayor, adivinando que la preocupacion de Kyo era Tohru, "es una fortuna que este dormida, no creo que soportara ver a Kyo nuevamente de esta manera".

Sin embargo Tohru si le habia visto, le vio desde su habitacion, lo cual realmente agradecio, pues las lagrimas no paraban de salir, queria a Kyo, realmente le amaba, pero le dolia verle de aquella manera, pues le asustaba y le hacia sentirse mal por no poder hacer nada para deshacer la maldicion.

El despertador empezo a sonar, haciendola levantarse, sin embargo ese dia le costaba hacerlo, los ojos le dolian pues habia estado llorando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, en si solo habia dormido unas dos horas, ademas temia ver a Kyo, solo esperaba que no fuera tan complicado.

-Ohayo mina- dijo formando una sonrisa, "nunca me habia costado sonreir, porque ahora lo es", ah claro porque antes no tenia que ocultar que habia visto a Kyo con aquella apariencia que tanto le asustaba ni tenia que actuar para evitar dañar a Kyo, pero ¿no se dañaba ella misma de esa manera?

-Ohayo Tohru- le contestaron todos. "que suerte, no vio nada" penso el pelinaranja, cuando entraron despues de haber reconstruido el rosario y de que volviera a su forma normal, encontraron unas bolas de arroz, lo cual significaba que Tohru habia estado despierta y no podia asegurar que no le hubiera visto.

Pero el verla sonreir le decia que todo estaba normal, aunque paso por alto la pequeña hinchazon de los ojos de su novia.

_Cuatro meses despues_

Todo parecia ir normal en sus vidas, la casa de Shigure casi todo el tiempo estaba llena por los diferentes signos, Momiji iba unas dos o tres veces a la semana al igual que Kisa y Hiro, claro que el pequeño iba por Kisa, Ayame, Hatsuharu y Ritsu generalmente se aparecian los fines de semana, Kagura, bueno ella casi toda la semana estaba metida en esa casa, pero no por Kyo sino por Yuki y Hatori, aunque le dolia ver a su querida Tohru con Kyo, tenia que estar ahí casi todos los dias, debido a que casi diario ocurria un accidente en ese casa.

Al principio le molestaba un poco tener que estar yendo a cada rato por niñerias, pero siempre que terminaba de curar al herido o enfermo en turno Tohru le brindaba un gran sonrisa y le preparaba sus comidas favoritas, lo cual a el le bastaba para sentirse feliz. Y como olvidar el dia en que su pequeña habia caido enferma, apenas Shigure menciono su nombre salio corriendo a verla, solo habia sido un resfriado, pero ella no habia dicho nada y se esforzo demas en el trabajo, lo cual provoco que la fiebre le subiera, no entendia como es que ese trio de idiotas no se habia dado cuenta de que su pequeña estaba enferma, claro despues se la cobro con esos tres por haber dejado que el resfriado de Tohru empeorara.

Pero no era eso por lo que recordaba aquel momento, sino por lo que sucedió con su pequeña.

_Flash back_

-Tohru ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto suavemente mientras entraba a su habitacion.

-Hatori, no tenias, es muy tarde seguro ya estabas durmiendo, lo siento- le dijo la castaña abriendo ligeramente sus ojos y tratando de formar una sonrisa para brindarle.

-No te preocupes, aun estaba despierto ya que estoy acostumbrado a dormir tarde- le dijo mientras le revisaba, aunque ella tenia razon, ya estaba durmiendo cuando Shigure le hablo, claro que por ella no le importaba pasar una semana entera sin dormir.

-Aun asi no debiste molestarte, podia esperar a mañana- le dijo mientras el preparaba un inyeccion, con eso la fiebre bajaria mas rapido y le ayudaria a recuperarse de la deshidratacion.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, ademas no me molesta- le dijo aplicandole la inyeccion.

Todo lo hacia con sumo cuidado, pues jamas se perdonaria hacerle daño a su pequeña Thoru, cuando terino, recogio sus cosas y se levanto para irse, pero Tohru le detuvo y le pidio que se quedara con ella esa noche, el se sento a un lado de la cama y se dispuso a velar el sueño de la castaña.

-Arigato, Hatori-kun, te quiero…- susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, en ese momento Hatori se dio cuenta que Tohru le tenia agarrado de la mano, le acaricio la cabeza y le deseo buenas noches sonriendo, "mi querida niña, tienes mi corazon y mi voluntad en tus manos y no te has dado cuenta" penso mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su frente.

_Fin del flash back_

Sabia que ese "te quiero" era como el que le dedicaba a Kisa o a cualquier otro, pero aun asi se habia sentido feliz.

-Hatori se que estas ocupado y que debi esperar a que salieras del hospital, pero… ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto un pelinaranja sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-De cualquier forma, ya estas aquí, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto invitandole a tomar asiento.

-es sobre Tohru- le dijo el pelinaranja, con esa palabra obtuvo toda su atenion, claro que no lo iba hacer notar.

-Yo… Hatori… me duele mucho pero… por favor… por favor bórrale la memoria a Tohru- solto finalmente Kyo con la cabeza gacha y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener las lagrimas…

-Que fue lo que paso Kyo- dijo Hatori ocultando la sorpresa que aquello le causaba, Kyo amaba a Tohru y se encontraba bastante cómodo con ella sabiendo su secreto y mas aceptándolo con aquella apariencia, entonces ¿Qué había pasado?

-Pues veras, hace dos meses el rosario seme callo y Tohru me vio con aquella apariencia, para no hacer las cosas mas difíciles, yo me ausente y me fui con mi padre a esperar hasta que recuperara mi verdadera apariencia y que el hiciera un rosario nuevo, tarde una semana en volver y…- unas pequeñas gotas salinas salieron de sus ojos, aquello realmente le estaba matando.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Hatori después de unos momentos, Kyo asintió con la cabeza y continuo.

-Cuando volví Tohru me abrazo, me sonrió y todo parecía normal como siempre, hace un mes volvió a ocurrir, por fortuna logre recuperar rápido el rosario, pero ella alcanzo a verme, todo siguió continuando normal. Yo… yo se que ha estado fingiendo, además ayer Yuki y Shigure me dijeron que la semana que me fui ella estuvo llorando todas las noches hasta que se quedaba dormida a altas horas de la madrugada y que cuando creía que nadie la veía se mostraba cabizbaja y deprimida, incluso sus amigas me lo han dicho- dijo Kyo empezando a llorar nuevamente, Hatori le dio un pañuelo y espero a que se calmara un poco, después de media hora Kyo se calmo.

-Hatori, yo había dicho que no podría soportar el rechazo de Tohru al verme con aquella apariencia, pero la verdad, es que si puedo; pero lo que realmente no puedo soportar, es ver que se desmorone, simplemente no puedo ver como ella se deprime por mi culpa, se que finge para no hacerme sentir mal, pero solo se hace daño así misma, por eso Hatori…por favor… por favor bórrale la memoria a Tohru- le dijo Kyo deshaciéndose en llanto.

Hatori estaba perplejo, jamás creyó que Kyo le pediría tal cosa, pero más que eso estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, "maldición, sabía que eso pasaría, porque no he podido darme cuenta antes, sabía que algo andaba mal con Tohru, maldita sea" pensó el morocho, sabia que Tohru se opondría, pero sin duda era lo mejor para ella y… tal vez también para el.

-No te martirices Kyo no es culpa tuya y en cuanto a tu petición, creo que eres consciente de que Tohru no aceptara y lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada que ella no quiera- le dijo, tenia que jugar bien sus cartas si quería que todo saliera bien.

-eso lo se, por eso necesito que me ayudes, no puedo ver como se desmorona- le dijo Kyo suplicándole con la mirada.

-esta bien, pero la única manera en que ella no opondrá resistencia es que este dormida, de esa forma, tampoco será doloroso para ella- le dijo

-Entonces ya esta decido, mañana hare que Momiji la convenza de quedarse en tu casa a dormir, si es el no sospechara nada- dijo Kyo levantándose de la silla, en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor claramente, pero también una fuerte determinación, después de todo aquello era por el bien de Tohru.

-bien entonces nos veremos después- dijo Hatori viendo hacia la ventana

-solo una última cosa Hatori, por favor, que ella no sienta nada, que no sufra, es lo que menos quiero, por favor, bueno lo dejo todo en tus manos, hasta luego- dijo el chico gato saliendo, "Dios por favor perdóname, Tohru no me odies, es todo por tu bien" pensó Kyo mientras una ultima lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

_Al día siguiente_

Momiji había convencido a Tohru de quedarse con el en casa de Hatori, al principio la castaña de había negado pues tenia que trabajar, pero Momiji le pidió a su padre que le diera el día a Tohru para que pudiera ir a jugar con el, ante esto Tohru no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar.

-Hola Hatori, ¿que crees?, hoy Tohru se quedara con nosotros, no es maravilloso, vamos Tohru ponte comoda ire a traer unos juegos de mesa- dijo el pequeño mientras salía de la habitación.

-Konichiwa Hatori-kun, siento molestar, pero Momiji ha insistido demasiado y no pude negarme- le dijo Tohru mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, "realmente no me gusta molestar pero al menos aquí no tengo que estar fingiendo y siempre puedo hablar muy bien con Hatori"

-No te preocupes Tohru, no es ninguna molestia, es bueno que de vez en cuando tu nos visites también, además si no hubieras aceptada si hubiera sido una molestia, porque entonces hubiera tenido que soportar los lloriqueos de Momiji- le respondió el morocho con una sonrisa también

- jajaja si en ese tipo de cosas Momiji es muy difícil, bueno al menos preparare la cena o no me sentiré cómoda- le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, realmente se sentía bien estando en esa casa, no tenia que fingir y Hatori era muy amable con ella "y bastante apuesto" pensó mientras se sonrojaba levemente "no puede ser que esté pensando eso, además yo quiero a Kyo y Hatori es mayor, claro que eso no sería ningún problema, pero no eso no está bien" se reprendió la castaña mientras empezaba a sacar lo que necesitaba para cocinar, aunque no podía negar que se sentía realmente cómoda en aquella casa.

-Muchas gracias Tohru, pero no debes molestarte- le dijo mientras entraba a la cocina

-No te preocupes, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer- le contesto.

Después de cenar ella y Momiji jugaron un par de horas hasta que al pequeño le empezó a ganar el sueño, el se fue a dormir mientras que Tohru y hatori se quedaban platicando otro rato. Tohru bostezo lo cual provoco una sonrisa de parte Hatori quien la mando a dormir, le habían preparado una habitación contigua a la de Hatori que estaba vacía.

Tohru se quedo rápidamente dormida, mientras que Hatori se debatía en si hacerlo o no, sabia que seria lo mejor incluso Kyo se lohabia pedido, pero era ir en contra de Tohru, finalmente se decidió, tal vez sacaría provecho de la situación, pero era principalmente por el bien de Tohru.

Entro a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su pequeña, se arrodillo a su lado y puso su mano sobre los ojos de Tohru, un brillo cegador inundo la habitación, pero Tohru seguía plácidamente dormida, su memoria había sido borrada (solo en parte claro) pero ella no había pasado por el sufrimiento de saberlo, "ya no hay vuelta atrás mi querida Tohru" pensó Htori mientras salía de la habitación, dormiría y por la mañana pondría su plan en acción.

Por la mañana Momiji despertó con mucha energía como siempre, esperaba que Tohru apareciera en cualquier momento para ir juntos al colegio mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Buenos días Hatori, oye sabes si Tohru ya esta lista, se nos va hacer tarde- le dijo con la misma alegría de siempre

-Ella no ira al colegio hoy Momiji, se sintió un poco mal en la noche y ahora esta descansando, creo que lo mejor es dejarla dormir- le dijo tranquila y seriamente como era su costumbre.

-pero ¿esta bien verdad?- le pregunto con los ojos llorosos

-si esta bien, no te preocupes, solo tiene que descansar, asi que por favor avísale a Kyo y a Yuki cuando llegues al colegio, ahora vete o llegaras tarde- le dijo

-esta bien y dile que no se preocupe por el trabajo yo hablare con mi padre, hasta la tarde- dijo el conejo mientras salía corriendo.

-disculpe, me podría decir ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, uff este capitulo si que estalargo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero no tardar en subir el próximo capitulo hasta luego! ^o^

Y dejen muchos reviews ^-^


	3. Un nuevo inicio Risas y lagrimas

Los pensamientos estarán entre comillas "…", los diálogos estarán entre guiones -…- y los fragmentos de canciones o poemas que ponga estarán en _cursiva_, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia por favor déjenme un review con su duda y yo lo responderé con gusto ^-^

Bueno antes de dejarles leer la historia tengo que hacer una aclaración, los personajes de Fruits Basket no me pertenecen, pero los tomare prestados un tiempecito para esta historia ^-^

Bueno ahora si les dejo leer la historia, que la disfruten, sayonara! ^-^

**Capitulo 3: Un nuevo inicio. Risas y lágrimas**

_Tiéntame, acaríciame  
lléname cada instante de ti,  
haz que cada noche sea un sueño  
y cada despertar una sonrisa,  
lléname de ti  
y llévame a tu amor…_

-Disculpe, me podria decir ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto una suave voz a sus espaldas, se volteo para poder ver a su pequeña Tohru parada a la entrada de la sala, parecia muy desorientada y un poco asustada, como habia dicho ya no habia marcha atrás.

-Tohru no deberias estar levantada, ayer tuviste mucha fiebre y no es bueno esforzarse cuando eso sucede- respondio Hatori haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-¿Tuve fiebre? ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Yo no lo conozco y ¿donde es aquí?- pregunto Tohru confundida por la familiaridad con la que aquel hombre le hablaba.

-Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas Tohru y menos despues de que tu y Momiji me jugaron esa broma tan pesada, casi lo opero de la cabeza ¿recuerdas?- respondio el morocho siguiendo su plan.

-No es una broma, si les conozco en verdad que no lo recuerdo, por favor ¿donde estoy y quien es usted?- le dijo la castaña con unas lagrimas amenazando salir, aquello le asustaba, parecia que los conocia pero no lograba recordar nada. Hatori se acerco a ella, "ya no puedo dar marcha atrás o solo la hare sufrir, tendre que concluir con lo planeado" penso mientras secaba las lagrimas de su pequeña.

-¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? ¿ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto Hatori sirviendole Té para que se tranquilizara. Ella movio su cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente dando una negativa mientras aceptaba el Té.

-Tendre que checar eso mas tarde pero por ahora necesito que mantengas la calma mientras te explico lo que ha sucedido y el porque estas aquí- le dijo mientras respiraba profundamete antes de explicarle todo. (Mas bien de acomodar las cosas a su favor)

-Antes que nada como al parecer tambien olvidaste mi nombre, yo soy Hatori, toma esta es una foto de todos nosotros en casa de Shigure hace un año- le dijo mientras Tohru tomaba la foto que le daba (ya se que no existe una foto asi, pero aquí si porque sino seria muy larga esta parte)

- Es cierto si los conozco, aqui estamos tu y yo, lo siento usted- le dijo Tohru con sorpresa y un poco apenada por hablarle de tu.

-Asi es, ya que yo jamas te mentiria y no te preocupes, jamas me has hablado de usted seria incomodo si lo empiezas a hacer- le dijo mientras le dedidcaba una sonrisa

-Esta bien, te llamare Hatori-kun, supongo que es asi como te digo siempre- le dijo brindandole tambien una sonrisa.

-Bueno empezaremos de derecha a izquierda, Shigure, Ayame, yo, Yuki el hermano menor de Ayame, Kyo, tu, Kisa, Momiji, la otra persona con la que vivimos, suponiendo que te quedes aquí, Hiro, Kagura, Hatsuharu y Ritsu. Hace como dos años Shigure, Kyo y Yuki te sorprendieron viviendo en una tienda de campaña cerca de su casa debido a las reformas en casa de tu abuelo, asi que decidieron darte asilo en su casa hasta que estas concluyeran, por accidente tu descucbriste nuestro gran secreto, teniamos que haberte borrado la memoria, pero Akito, el lider de la familia, dejo que conservaras la memoria y hasta ayer estuviste viviendo con ellos- le dijo el morocho mientras respiraba profundamente antes de continuar.

-¿Hasta ayer? ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? Y ¿cual es ese gran secreto? ¿No era mejor que no lo revelaras nuevamente?- pregunto Tohru interrumpiendo a Hatori y con un gran signo de interrogacion en la cabeza, (estaran de acuerdo que con una explicacion asi quedas casi igual que al principio, Hatori realmente es malo para las explicaciones).

-Bien vayamos en orden porque esas son muchas preguntas, digo que hasta ayer y si es que decides quedarte, porque ayer veniste despues de clases a jugar con Momiji y me comentaste que estabas muy comoda en esta casa y preguntaste que si podias venir a vivir con Momiji y conmigo, te respondi que si y por eso anoche te quedaste, si quieres quedarte iremos por tus cosas despues de que te lleve al hospital a que te revisen, sino te llevare a casa despues de que nos digan porque perdiste la memoria. Y a decir verdad pienso que si vas a continuar conviviendo con todos nosotros es mejor que lo sepas, ya que asi todos nos sentiremos mas tranquilos- le dijo resumiendo todo en tiempo record,(realmente no sabe dar explicaciones, pero Tohru se lo trago que es lo importante, que ingenua e inocente es).

-A ya veo, bueno la verdad es que si me siento muy comoda aquí, ademas Momiji parece muy tierno y seria como tener un hermano pequeño asi que si no es mucha molestia si me gustaria quedarme a vivir aqui, y gracias por cuidar de mi, la verdad yo tambien quiero saber porque perdi la memoria y ver si puedo recordarlo todo- dijo la castaña sonriendo ampliamente -Y si lo pones de esa manera, creo que tienes razon es mejor que conozca su secreto, pero ¿Cuál es?- le pregunto muriendose de la curiosidad

-Bueno pues, es este- dijo el morocho mientras le abrazaba y se transformaba en caballito de mar, como se lo esperaba Tohru empezo a buscar un recipiente en el cual poder ponerlo, pero no fue necesario, pues inmediatamente volvio a transformarse haciendo que Tohru se ruborizaba, (si compitiera contra un jitomate, Tohru ganaria seguramente, ustedes se imaginaran porque pero ya muchas deseariamos ver a Hatori tal y como vino al mundo T-T que suerte tienen algunas).

-Asi que ese es el secreto ¿y todos se transforman en caballitos de mar?- dijo Tohru un poco mas tranquila, "vivir aquí sera genial, me siento muy comoda, tendre un hermanito y Hatori-kun es realmente guapo" penso la castaña ruborizandose un poco al recordar el bien formado cuerpo de Hatori "pero que estoy pensando, aunque dejando eso de lado, realmente me siento muy bien a su lado" penso mientras Hatori terminaba de vestirse.

-Ya puedes voltear, en realidad el secreto es que todos los que estamos en la foto, estamos poseidos por los espiritus de los signos del zodiaco y nos transformamos cuando abrazamos o somos abrazados por alguien del sexo opuesto. Yo estoy poseido por el espiritu del dragon, Shigure es el perro "lo cual va bastante con su forma de ser", Ayame la serpiente, Yuki la rata, Kyo el gato, Momiji el conejo, Kisa el tigre, Hiro el carnero, Kagura el cerdo/jabali, Hatsuharu el toro y Ritsu el mono, despues de un rato volvemos a recuperar nuestras formas normales, pero siempre varia el tiempo- explico Hatori, en ese momento su estomago empezo a gruñir y recordo que no habian comido nada.

-Ya veo, no puedo esperar para verlos a todos, pero por lo pronto preparare el almuerzo- dijo Tohru mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

-No es necesario que lo hagas Tohru, podemos pedir comida, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado- le dijo Hatori mientras la seguía a la cocina.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, además si voy empezar a vivir aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer- le dijo mientras empezaba a preparar el almuerzo.

-Esta bien, pero no te esfuerces demasiado- le respondió Hatori mientras volvía a la sala, "será mejor no llevarle la contraria, recuerdo que la última vez que Kyo y Yuki lo intentaron fue cuando trataron de hacer que dejara de trabajar y casi no sobreviven" pensó mientras encendía un cigarrillo, "y ya que estoy pensando en eso, ella no necesita trabajar yo puedo mantenerla perfectamente y con todas las comodidades que se merece, bueno con pedirle a Momiji que hable con su padre el asunto esta arreglado, será lo mejor" pensó mientras encendía otro cigarrillo pues el primero ya se había acabado.

_Dos días después_

Tohru se encontraba algo cabizbaja mientras entraban a la casa, hacia dos días le habían hecho algunos estudios y practicado algunos exámenes para encontrar la razón de su pérdida de memoria, el neurólogo le dijo que probablemente podría recuperar la memoria pero que volviera en dos días para recoger los resultados y de ser necesario dar un tratamiento.

Ese día se levanto temprano para recoger los resultados cuanto antes, cuando llego el doctor los recibió serio, lo cual le dijo que los resultados no eran buenos.

_Flash back_

-Buenos días doctor, ¿encontraron la razón de mi perdida de mi memoria? ¿podre recuperarla?- pregunto Tohru tratando de apresurar el mal momento

-Buenos días Tohru, Hatori, por favor tomen asiento- espero unos segundos mientras los castaños se sentaban.

-Toma Tohru, estos son los resultados de los estudios y los exámenes, los pacientes siempre los conservan, efectivamente encontramos el porqué de tu pérdida de memoria, lo que revelan los estudios, es que cerca de medio año tu cuerpo y tu cerebro estuvieron sometidos a una carga excesiva de trabajo causando anomalías en tu ciclo de sueño alterando tu sistema nervioso, además, al parecer tuviste una experiencia extremadamente traumante, lo cual aunado a lo anterior, provoco un shock masivo en tu cerebro, este al no poder soportarlo borro parte de tu memoria como respuesta preventiva a un daño mayor y más profundo- dijo el doctor guardando silencio unos minutos para dar tiempo a la castaño de asimilar la información, después de dos minutos de silencio decidió continuar.

-Como especialista en este campo, te puedo decir que el perder la memoria fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado pequeña, ya que de no haber sido así, hubieras sufrido la muerte de más de la mitad de tus neuronas causándote un retraso profundo, y en cuanto a lo de poder recuperarla, bueno me temo que no es posible- termino de explicar el neurólogo mientras Tohru trataba de asimilar todo.

-Entonces, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer que recupere la memoria?- pregunto Tohru tratando de guardar la calma, (algo difícil cuando te dan una noticia así)

-Lo siento, no la hay, aunque algunos neurólogos pensamos que en este tipo de casos, el paciente puede recuperar la memoria si lo hacemos enfrentarse a la misma experiencia traumante o similar, ha dado resultado en dos pacientes en todo el mundo, aunque el problema es que los dos pacientes que lo han hecho han caído en coma dos días después de recuperar la memoria. Por eso es mejor que permanezcas sin recordar- termino de decir el doctor mientras Hatori se levantaba de su asiento y le daba las gracias por atender a su pequeña.

_Fin del flash back_

Después de salir del hospital fueron a hablar con todos a casa de Shigure para decirles todo lo ocurrido, todos le dieron un gesto de consuelo diciéndole que no todo era malo, pero también recibió un largo sermón por no haberse cuidado, también aprovecharon la ocasión para informarles que se mudaría a casa de Hatori y llevarse sus cosas, aunque a todos les sorprendió la noticia, coincidieron que seria lo mejor, ya que después de todo Hatori era el mas maduro y serio de todos, por lo que jamás trataría de propasarse con ella y podría atenderla rápidamente si algo le pasaba.

"No recordar nada no es tan malo, pues no me hace falta, pero me hubiera gustado poder recuperar la memoria pues seguro que he vivido muchos buenos momentos con todos, pero no vale la pena deprimirse por eso, no importa si no puedo recordar, lo importante es el presente y el futuro, es lo que mi madre siempre decía" pensó la castaña mientras recobraba su energía y alegría de siempre.

-Tohru recuerda que no debes esforzarte mucho, así que yo te ayudo ¿vale?- le dijo el pequeño rubio mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Esta bien y no te preocupes esta vez no exagerare- le respondió mientras le daba todo para que hiciera bolas de arroz.

Después de comer entre los tres arreglaron la habitación de Tohru, lo cual no fue muy tardado pues no tenia muchas cosas.

-Bien por hoy es suficiente, yo debo ir al hospital y probablemente llegue muy tarde así que duérmanse temprano y en especial tu Tohru, no quiero encontrarte despierta cuando llegue, ah y mañana levántense temprano pues iremos de compras, hasta mañana- les dijo Hatori mientras tomaba su saco y depositaba un corto beso en la frente de Tohru quien lo había acompañado hasta la entrada.

-Hasta mañana Ha-to-ri-kun- se despidió la castaña mientras volvía dentro de la casa, estaba algo sonrojada por la acción del morocho, su corazón latía rápidamente y tenia una sensación extraña en el estomago y a pesar de no haber esperado aquello, realmente le había agradado aquella actitud de Hatori para con ella.

-Bueno ya lo escuchaste, a descansar, vamos a ver una película ¿vale? ¿Cuál quieres ver?- pregunto el pequeño mientras Tohru se acomodaba frente al televisor.

-Esta bien, la que quieras menos de terror, odio las películas de terror- respondió mientras Momiji ponía la película del Rey León.

_En casa de Shigure_

-oh que haremos sin nuestra linda florecita aquí en la casa, solo espero que Hatori la cuide bien- dijo exageradamente Shigure mientras comían lo que Tohru les había dejado preparado.

-No exageres Shigure, además ella prometió venir cada tres días para prepararnos la comida y siempre podemos ir a visitarla- respondió el peligris mientras se levantaba para irse a su habitación, le habia entristecido la noticia, pero después de todo no se podía hacer nada si ella quería irse con Hatori, al principio creyó que Hatori había sido el causante de la perdida de memoria de Tohru, pero lo reconsidero pues a Hatori también le gustaba que Tohru supiera su secreto, "además si hubiera sido él, jamás la hubiera llevado con un neurólogo pues le hubieran dicho que Tohru estaba bien que era amnesia inducida por hipnotización" pensó el ojigris mientras entraba a su cuarto, "seguro que Kyo está llorando, será mejor dejarlo solo por hoy", pensó antes de acostarse.

Kyo estaba en el tejado como siempre contemplando la hermosa luna llena que había esa noche y tratando de encontrar un consuelo en ella para su dolor. "Ahora puedo oírte, puedo sentir tu silencio, puedo recorrer tus besos y soñar tus labios, puedo hasta escuchar tu melodía, aún cuando estés lejos y seas toda nostalgia" pensó el pelinaranja mientras de sus labios escaba un triste y profundo suspiro , "Fue lo mejor Tohru, realmente me dolió cuando me viste y no signifique nada más para ti que un amigo al que no recuerdas, pero fue lo mejor, pues te hubieras desmoronado, espero que si algún día lo recuerdas y te enteras de la verdad, me perdones" pensó Kyo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Bueno un capitulo mas terminado, uff lo escribí en tiempo record en tres horas me chute el capitulo, sip sip y me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes también ^-^

Por favor dejen muchos reviews ^o^

Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado BeBu y gracias por dejar review, estos primeros capítulos están algo flojos, pero te aseguro que a partir del siguiente se pondrán muy interesantes ^o^

Hasta luego ^o^


	4. disculpas

Hola a tods antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review:

BeBu y Morte Blackrose.

En verdad gracias por sus reviews, ya que gracias a ellos he continuado con el fic pues me emociona mucho el ver que les gusta la historia.

Lamentablemente por el momento no podre continuar con Y… Cuando la nieve se derrita ¿aun estaras a mi lado?, ya que actualmente me encuentro en Londres cumpliendo con estudios y deberes familiares T-T que consumen todo mi tiempo TwT, asi que me excusare por aproximadamente dos meses. T-T TwT

Sin embargo les prometo que en cuanto regrese subire el cuarto capitulo de Y cuando la nieve se derrita… y el quinto capitulo de Lagrimas de Violin, en los cuales ya estaba trabajando antes de tener que realizar este viaje, ademas de una nueva historia.

Por el momento les dejo un fic de Kuroshitsuji, es de un solo capitulo, pero espero que les guste ^-^'

Bueno sin mas que decir mas que un sincero Gracias y un sincero Disculpen los dejo por un tiempo esperando que me tengan paciencia y que en cuanto regrese sigan leyendo la historia.

¡GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO! Cuidense mucho y suerte a tods los que esten escribiendo un nuevo fic See You Soon! ^o^ T-T


End file.
